Swimming pool water, fountain water, and the like are susceptible to infestation by various microorganisms, such as algae. For instance, if untreated, swimming pool water can provide a hospitable forum for the growth of bacteria, algae and other undesirable and potentially unhealthy organisms. Consequently, pool water, and spas are typically treated with chemicals designed to kill and control the above organisms. The chemicals can be applied to the pool water on a periodic or a continuous basis.
Such treatment, for instance, is typically undertaken via the introduction of a halogen, such as chlorine, into the pool water at levels effective to kill or control the unwanted organisms. The halogen source may be in liquid form or may be in a solid form. The solid form can be designed to quickly or slowly dissolve in the pool water. Solid sources of chlorine, for instance, include calcium hypochlorite and the like.
Various different techniques and methods have been developed in order to deliver a chemical, such as chlorine, to pool water. For instance, one type of chemical feeder that has been used in the past is referred to as a flowing erosion dispenser that provides continuous release of the chemical. The floating chemical dispenser, for instance, can include an upper end float attached to a container. A solid chemical can be placed in the container and the container can include at least one opening that allows water to enter the container and dissolve the chemical for release into the pool water. In one embodiment, the floating dispenser, when empty, has a center of gravity that is not symmetrical with the container. Consequently, as the chemical within the container is dissolved and becomes exhausted, the floating dispenser tips over and floats horizontally in the water indicating to a user that the floating dispenser is empty and needs to be replaced.
One embodiment of a floating chemical dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,704,467 which is incorporated herein by reference. In the '467 patent, the floating dispenser contains chemical tablets composed of compressed calcium hypochlorite, an algicide, and an agglomerating agent, such as zinc sulfate and sodium aluminate.
Floating chemical dispensers typically include a closing mechanism that closes the opening in the container to prevent inadvertent release of the chemical contained in the dispenser. The closing mechanism, however, can be susceptible to opening during packing, shipping and handling of the dispenser. Consequently, in the past, a shrink wrap film or tape was placed over the closing mechanism to keep the dispenser in a closed position until the dispenser was placed in use. Shrink wrap film or tape as described above, however, cannot be reused, and, once removed from the dispensing container, leaves the closure mechanism unprotected.
In view of the above, a need exists for a locking device capable of maintain a floating chemical dispenser in the closed position to prevent against inadvertent spills or release of the chemical contained in the dispenser. A need further exists for a locking mechanism for floating pool dispensers that are also child resistant.